Time Toon Cops: Island Of The Lost
by raccoonqueen
Summary: What starts out as a pleasant journey on a cruise ship in the Bahamas turns into a nightmare when the boat crosses the Bermuda Triangle and it gets sunk. And Bert Jr. ends up unexpectedly marooned...with a hidden society of modern-day pirates!
1. Prologue: The Island

Prologue: The Island

April 2, 3037

There used to be pirates roaming the Seven Seas, plundering other people's ships in order to make a living. Many years later, that era ended, and everybody in the world is safe. But little did they know that somewhere, way out beyond the Bahamas and through the Bermuda Triangle, there is an uncharted island harboring a colony of modern-day pirates, all of them descendants of a widely feared captain and his crew who, due to a shipwreck, were stranded on the island. And like their bloodthirsty ancestors before them, they plunder ships and kidnap anyone worthy enough to be their slave.

As they were well hidden from civilization and had formed their own laws, the pirate enclave chose to remain a secret society. However, it was evident that the secret might be exposed, thanks to the one person who discovered it in the first place-Bert Raccoon Jr., one of the survivors of a disaster that struck the world-famous cruise ship, the S. S. Dorabella. How he ended up on the island of the pirate colony is a story of action, suspense, and a little bit of romance. It all started onboard the S. S. Dorabella, where a double wedding between Jasper, Chan, Charlie, and Marilyn was about to take place. Everybody came to attend the event and were having a good time, unaware that Stewie Griffin-the new enemy of the Time Toon Cops-was just about to strike...


	2. Chapter 1: Stewie's Plot

Chapter 1: Stewie's Plot

The Raccoon, Armington, Roberts and Koopa family boarded the S.S. Dorabella, heading to the Bahamas. They checked into their rooms, while the wedding planners were busy setting up the wedding part in the ballroom of the ship.

"So, did everybody check into their rooms?" asked Bert.

"Yep, we did," replied Chan, cudding with Jasper. "And everything's arranged."

Charles asked, "What can we do before the double wedding starts in two days, while we're on the ship?"

"To have fun and expore the ship, of course. We're only making four stops-the first stop is Bermuda, then Jamaica, Cancun, Mexico, and San Juan, Puerto Rico. And the best part is that they said that we don't have to use our passports in Puerto Rico."

"That's good," said Alex II, while cuddling with Fifi.

Estelle added, "Also, they have breakfast, lunch, and dinner at different times, and also a shopping place, too."

"Great! So, what are we waiting for? Let's have fun!"

Meanwhile, Stewie, Chris, and Meg had secretly snuck aboard the ship. They were all wearing glasses, and Rupert had the head of a teddy bear with a robot body. As soon as they went into their room and locked the door, Stewie said, "Okay, my minions, I spoke to Don Karange the Pirate King earlier this morning. Since I'm going to send this ship to the Bermuda Triangle, I will also get Brian-I have planted a mind-control chip in his brain, and once I activate it Brian will become my new minion."

"That's a super plan, Master," said Chris.

"Good! Now, did you put the bomb on the side of the wall in the ship's cargo room?"

"Yes, we did, Master."

"Excellent! Let's say when this ship gets close to the Bermuda Triangle, I will detonate the ship and send it through there! That will be the start of my master plan, and it begins...NOW!"

Two days later, in the ballroom, the wedding was just getting started. The guests watched as Brian walked Marilyn down the aisle to where Charlie was, and when Jasper and Chan also showed up the wedding ceremony began. While all this was going on, the bomb that Chris and Meg had implanted in the cargo room started to beep rapidly, a signal that it is about to explode. PowerPaws immediately sensed this and whispered, "The bomb..."

"What is is, PowerPaws?" asked Cyrus.

"The bomb...it's about to explode..."

"What are you talking about?"

"...it's about to explode! Let's all get outta here before-"

_KA-BOOOOOOOM!_

The impact of the explosion created a hole in the side of the ship, causing all the water to seep in. The Time Toon Cops were in danger.


	3. Chapter 2: The Sinking Of The Dorabella

Chapter 2: The Sinking Of The Dorabella

Chaos reigned as everyone ran about on the ship, panicking. The TTC went to the cargo room where they discovered a huge hole. After inspecting it, Charles said, "Quick, get some metal and a torch, and try to plug up the hole. And get everyone onboard to safety, too-this ship won't sink in my world."

"President Raccoon, we'll try to stop in Bermuda and fix the ship," said Captain Steve Smith.

Bert replied, "Good idea. Let's hurry, before we all drown!"

Meanwhile, Bert Jr. was trying to get the others to their rooms. Suddenly, more water came in and pushed him overbaord. He screamed, "Maggie!"

"BERT JR!" Maggie screamed out.

"Dad!" shouted Percy.

"Daddy!" shouted Abrielle.

"Throw a line, you guys!" yelled Bert. "He's about to go down! HURRY!"

They threw a lifesaver, but it missed him, and they were forced to watch as he drifted away in the water. Maggie, sensing that their efforts to rescue her husband had failed, buried her face in her hands and cried. She sobbed, "No...he's gone..."

Bert patted her on the shoulder. He whispered, "Don't worry, Maggie...we'll find him once we are in Bermuda."

Charles said, "I know where Bert Jr.'s headed for-it's the Bermuda Triangle."

"How did you know about that place?"

"I heard it on the History Channel. It said that ships go into that area, but never come out. Even the passenger ships from the 1900s to the 2000s were missing."

"We have to go there. We don't care if we can't get out-what really matters is that my son has to be rescued somehow..."

On the other side of the Bermuda Triangle, Bert Jr. washed up on the shore of an island. The four slaves-Baloo, Rebecca, Molly and Kit-found him, and called Don Karange over to tell him about what they discovered. Baloo said, "Master, we found another one."

Don Karnage and his pirates came to inspect Bert Jr., and after looking him over Don Karnage smiled and said, "Ah! This must be one of the TTC Stewie told me about. He will make an excellent slave. Baloo, take him into the Mind-Wash Chamber-I will make him obey my every commands, just like I did to you."

"Yes, Master Karnage."

Kit and Molly grabbed Bert Jr and took him to the Mind-Wash Chamber. Don added, "Oh, before I forget, call Stewie and tell him that the plan is in motion. Since the TTC will be looking for him and when they come here, they will be in for a nasty surprise! HA-HA-HA!"

Bert Jr. woke up and saw what was going on. Immediately, he kicked himself free, knocked down the slaves, and aimed his stunner gun at Don Karnage. He shouted, "So, you were behind this all along, Don Karnage!"

"Why me?" questioned Don. "I didn't sink your ship!"

"Then whose side are you on? The good side or the bad side?"

"The bad side! What's it to you?"

"Because you are attempting to brainwash me! Isn't that what you're going to do?"

"...yes."

Bert Jr. put his stun gun back. Then, he said, "Okay, I'm the survivor of the sinking of the S.S. Dorabella, and somehow I ended up on this island with nowhere to go. Tell you what-if you are willing to give up trying to brainwash me, I'll stay on the island and be your slave. But if you do attempt to do so, I WILL escape. Have we got a deal?"

Don fumed a bit, before ordering his slaves to destroy the Mind-Wash Chamber. He said slyly, "So, you want to be a slave for life without any brainwashing involved, eh? Then you are going to remain here on this very island and do my every bidding. What you're dealing with right now is my new crew of vicious pirates, all of them descendants of the original pirate crew of the great French pirate captain François l'Olonnais, who after his death unknowingly wandered through the Bermuda Triangle while searching for treasure and became marooned on the same island you and I are standing on today. For nearly 300 years this pirate enclave remained hidden from civilization, and the pirates sustained themselves by raiding ships, plundering any goods they can find, and killing anyone who stood in their way-those they cannot kill were indentured as slaves for life. Most of those slaves are women and children from different eras, but we also take men foolish enough to fight against us. And you're one of them!"

"And what am I supposed to do?"

"Your first job as a new slave will involve helping us build and repair our shacks. So now you'll be a carpenter!"

"A carpenter? Why do you want me to be the-"

"Ah, ah, ah! We had a deal, remember? It's either this or the Mind-Wash Chamber."

"...fine...I'll accept the job."

"Good. NOW GET GOING BEFORE I RIP YOUR STRIPED BUSHY TAIL OFF!"

"Yeah...Master Karnage..."


	4. Chapter 3: Elizabeth

Chapter 3: Elizabeth

Soon, Bert Jr. was put to work repairing wooden shacks for the pirate crew, including the captain's quarters. Then Dumptruck came to Don Karnage and asked, "How do we know he won't trick us? Are you sure that agreement is neccessary?"

"I know that," replied Don. "So keep a eye on him-if he escapes, let me know so he will be brainwashed." He turned back to Stewie (who was on the other line) and said, "Yes, I've got him. And we also made a deal so he won't escape, and if he does then he will be brainwashed. I...what? Ah, very intriguing! So, the Time Toon Cops are coming to rescue Bert Jr.? Well, I've got an even better idea-you'll leave that to me, since I have a brain-washing gun with me." He hung up and said to the others, "Listen up boys! The Time Toon Cops are on their way. I have another idea-I will force Bert Jr. to fight his family, but if he doesn't, then he will be brainwashed, so once he finshes building and repairing our shacks let him know."

"Right, Boss," grunted Mad Dog, and they left.

Bert Jr. was still repairing the shacks, and he was about to get started on another one when a rock was thrown at him, hitting his shoulder. He turned around and saw one of the pirate men, growling at him. The man barked, "Don't ya just stand there! Keep going at it! STEP TO IT, YOU DIRTY RACCOON!" Bert Jr. tried to ignore him and continue his work, but it was only after enduring a few more rocks thrown at him and a few more of the man's taunts that he decided he had had enough. Catching another rock the man launched at him, Bert Jr. angrily threw the rock at the man so hard, it bowled him over. In fact...it even killed him.

The raccoon gasped. He thought, "_Oh, no...I've just killed one of the members of Don Karnage's crew! If they find out about this, I'm dead meat...or even worse...I'd better cover this up before they come bac_k_..._"

In Nassau, Bermuda, the ship docked and the TTC Patrol Ships were there as they were boarding it. Charles said, "Well, we've got everything we need to enter into the Bermuda Triangle, Bert."

"Thanks," replied Bert. "Looks lke we're ready."

Chan and Jasper got on the ship, and so did the rest. Steve said, "Good luck, Mr. President. Let me know how it turned out."

"Thanks, Steve."

The ship left Nassau and went on its way towards the Bermuda Triangle. Unbeknownst to the cops, a black submarine was following them, and inside of it was Stewie, Chris, and Meg. Stewe declared, "Once we are inside the Bermuda Triangle, we will meet Don Karnage on the other side of the island and plan the attack. But I know Bert Jr. will have no choice but to fight his family, since he is Don Karnage's slave HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!"

Meanwhile, Bert Jr. had done his best to hide the body from Don Karnage's sight. But he knew it was too late when he heard his master calling out, "BERT JR.!"

"_Uh-oh,_" he thought. He tried to run, but remembering the deal he made with his master he stayed where he was and waited for him to show up. Bert Jr. muttered, "Yes, Master?"

"There's been a report from one of my crew members," growled Don angrily. "That you have killed one of their own! Is that true?"

"Sorry," replied Bert Jr. nervously. "But I really didn't mean to do that. It was an accident."

"SILENCE! I would've brainwashed you right away for that outrageous crime, if it were up to me." Just then, he paused, looked Bert Jr. over, and smiled. He continued, "However, I do have a fitting punishment for you, one that involves a very personal matter. You do realize that the man you've just killed is married, am I right?"

"Married? But why?"

"Because you've made a widow out of dear old Elizabeth!"

Bert Jr. stared. He did NOT know that the pirate crew member who was taunting him was actually married. He said, "Gosh...I didn't know there were women on this island."

Don Karnage replied, "That's correct, as I have already mentioned that we capture women and children from passenger ships. They are important to this pirate colony for only one good reason: to add new blood to the lineage of Captain l'Olonnais' crew. When their ancestors first got to this island, the only women they found there were from an unnamed Carib Indian tribe. With these women they intermarried, and from that union their children were born. After their children grew up and the women died out, they began invading passenger ships in search of women and children to make slaves out of, as well as use them to continue the bloodline. Unfortunately, the only problem they are dealing with is the negative efects of inbreeding-it's not uncommon to see one sickly and weak member every day. So now it all lies with you-Bert Raccoon Jr., big, strong, quick, intelligent, and with a perfectly healthy immune system. From this day forth, I'm upgrading your status from carpenter...to replacement husband."

"WHAT? But...I'm already married, too!"

"That won't matter. Now, come along with me. I want to introduce you to the dead man's wife..."

He led Bert Jr. to the shack where the raccoon was working on earlier, and knocked on the door. The door opened and out came a beautiful human woman, with wild long brown hair and clear grey eyes. And she appeared to be sobbing. Bert Jr. asked, "Who is this?"

"This is Elizabeth," answered Don. "Stolen from a passenger ship many years ago, forced to become the wife of the very man you slaughtered. Your punishment, Bert Jr., is to take her husband's place and fulfill her needs. Since she is declared to be the only fertile woman of the tribe, you'll be the one to father any children she'll have by you. Just imagine...your good genes will do their best to counteract the side-effects of inbreeding and bring new life to the bloodline for the next 300 years."

"Me? Mate with...her? No...no way...there is NO way I'm going to do that!"

"Very well, then. I still happen to have a brain-washing gun nearby..."

At hearing this, Bert Jr. yelped and smiled nervously. He said, "Okay, okay! I'll take her."

"Good. Now, I'll be off to check on the rest of my crew and be on the lookout for intruders." Don turned to Elizabeth and said, "You are in charge of this raccoon. Keep him in your house and make sure he _never _escapes. Got that?"

"Yes, Master," murmurred the woman, her voice possesing a British accent. As soon as Don Karnage was out of sight, she continued in a disgusted tone, "Phooey! That despicable Don Karnage! He's been causing so much trouble for me ever since I got here!"

"You know him?" asked Bert Jr. "What has he done to you?"

"If you come with me into the shack, I'll explain everything to you." She grabbed his arm, flung him inside, closed the door behind her, and locked it.


	5. Chapter 4: Her Story

Chapter 4: Her Story

The TTC were almost near the Triangle, as Alex II was looking on and the team got out their stunners in case of emergency. Alex II said, "Okay. Before we go in there, I want you to know that they may have gotten some women and kids in there, so if they order the kids to fight us we will send the Junior TTC Members to help us with that problem and find a way to bring them back to normal."

"Roger that!" replied Charlie.

Charles was reading a paper, which said that 20 passengers of another famous cruise ship were missing three years ago. He said, "I think some our friends were on another ship and they went missing."

"What?" Bert asked.

"What you mean, brother?" added Charles III.

"This."

He showed them the paper saying 20 TTC members were missing: Woody Woodpeacker, Winny Woodpecker, Pete, Peg, Goofy, Clarabelle, Max, Roxanne, PJ, PJ's girlfriend, Pistol, Skiles Prower, Marine the Raccoon, Bones Justices, Thrasher Wolf, Guillmon, Renamon, Takato, Rika and Astro Jetson.

"ASTRO!" gasped Elroy. "No wonder he never called us back."

"That means Don probably knows our tech, too."

Alex II said, "This going to be harder. Razor II, set the 3-Day Return button, making sure we will come out of the Bermuda Triangle alive."

"Right," replied Razor II, as he pushed the button.

Meanwhile, back on the island, Elizabeth was telling Bert Jr. her story. She said, "I had known him since 3012...and to this very day he has made my life a living nightmare."

"I see," replied Bert Jr. "That's about 20 years ago. What ship were you riding on?"

"The S.S. Titanic II."

"So THAT was the missing ship that dissappeared a long time ago!"

"Correct. Not only I was captured, but 20 of your friends were also captured and now they are on this island. But Don Karnage had brainwashed all of them, so they only obey him."

"Who are they? And how can I free them from the brainwash?"

"They are Woody and Winney Woodpecker, Pete, Peg, Goofy, Clarabelle, Max, Roxanne, PJ, his girlfriend, Pistol, Skiles Prower, Marine the Raccoon, Bone Justices, Thrasher Wolf, Guillmon, Renamon, Takato, Rika, and Astro Jetson."

Bert Jr. frowned. He muttered, "No...they were missing from the TTC. I also heard he's planning to look out for intruders-did he mean my friends who are coming to rescue me?"

Elizabeth replied, "If they're coming to rescue you, they'll be in grave danger. It was because while I was walking with my former mate, I've been hearing him talking on a cellphone to someone...telling him something. But...I never knew who the caller was."

"Well, I hope they'll be safe somehow." Then, he added, "Oh, one more thing-if you were one of the passengers of the S.S. Titanic II that went missing, is there anything else I'd like to know about you?"

"Yes...I do." Elizabeth reached down and took out an old black-and-white picture of a young woman, wearing a dress from the turn of the 20th century. She continued, "See this woman? That was me, back when I was touring New York in 1902. I'm Lady Elizabeth Bedlington...I was born and raised in Jamaica, which was then a colony, but I had lived in the United States since I was 25. My father was Master Keith Bedlington, and my mother was one of his female African-American cooks. He was known for having illicit affairs, which may explain why I'm his illegitimate daughter. His wife never liked me, so when I turned 18 she threw me out of the household and forced me to live in the US. And after living three or four years there I decided to take the time machine train to the future, where I have been living ever since."

"And that's how you ended up on the ship, before you got captured."

"Yes."

Bert Jr. stared at her. He had never met a person from the past before.

Back outside, Don, his men, and his slaves were there. As he got a TTC Boat Tracker, he knew exactly where the ship will dock at. He said, "Thanks for giving me this TTC Boat Tracker, Goofy. Back then we used to be friends, but now you're my new slave."

"Yes, Master," intoned Goofy.

"And by the way, Countess Duckula, you will have your revenge on a certain human who is a Mixer now."

Then she removed her robe or cloake. She was the female version of Count Duckula, a villianess from Danger Mouse, and she was wearing a black dress with high-heel shoes, fangs, and a black and red cape. She said, "So, Charles is on that ship. After all these years, I will get him for dumping me for that cat Blaze!"

Bert Jr. and Elizabeth had already left the house, and they were about to escape when Don Karnage stopped them. He said, "Ah, Bert Jr., excellent timing! Stewie will be here in any moment, but for now let's consider taking a break for a while. Have you any experience in wrestling?"

"Wrestling?" scoffed Bert Jr. "Don, you're looking at the unstoppable champ of the TNA, WWF, and IFC-150 wins, 42 losses. I have as much wrestling experience as you might think."

"Good. I asked Stewie about it and he has agreed to send in the opponent. The rules are that if you win, I'll let you go scot-free. If you lose, then you will remain a slave forever and you'll never see your family and friends again."

"But what about the deal?"

"That won't be the factor for now. Ooh, it looks like the opponent for the wrestling contest has arrived. Bert Jr., you'll get to face...the Chicken!"


	6. Chapter 5: Bert Jr Vs The Chicken

Chapter 5: Bert Jr. Vs. The Chicken

"So, I heard you're a friend of Peter Griffin's," said Erin the Chicken, as the fight was about to begin. "I helped Stewie kill him, and now you're next!"

Don Karnage said, "Men, go and stop the intruders while I watch Erin fight Bert Jr., and Countess Duckula will be in charge until I get there."

"Yes, Boss," they said, and then they left with Countess Duckula. Don smiled, before shouting, "Let the fight begin now!"

Erin and Bert Jr began to fight each other. Thanks to his unrivaled wrestling skills, it didn't take him long to bring the chicken down, and after a few rounds Erin was defeated...and Bert Jr. ended up with multiple scars, bruises, and peck marks all over his body. The pirates cheered.

"Bravo, Bert Jr.! Good show!" said Don, applauding. "You've done very well in defeating the chicken. A flawless proof of your strength, I must say..."

Bert Jr. replied, "Thanks...but right now, I feel tired...and hurt...now will you give me permission to leave?"

"Permission granted."

Later that night, Elzabeth took Bert Jr. back to the shack. There, she began healing his cuts and bruises by rubbing him up with mud and massaging him. Bert Jr. felt relieved, but at the same time he felt aroused-he knew cheating on Maggie would be wrong, but the temptation was just too hard to resist. Before he knew it, both he and Elizabeth were undressed and making love, unaware of the consequences that are to come to pass...

The TTC parked on the shores of the island as Charles and the others got out with stunners and walked over to where Bert Jr. was. Charles said, "We're here. Now let's go get our friend and your son, Bert."

"Okay," said Bert.

Suddenly, Countess Duckula appeared with the pirates and the 20 missing TTC members who were brainwashed. Mickey gasped, "Goofy! Donald! Our pals!"

"That's right," replied Countess Duckula. "And they're working for us now."

"Who told you we were coming?"

"I did."

Then Stewie with Chris, Meg and Rupert came out with lasers. Brian gasped, "STEWIE!"

Stewie replied, "That's right, and Brian, it's time to become one of us!" He pushed a buttion on his controller as Brian's eyes went blank and the dog walked towards Stewie and stood by his side. He intoned, "Yes, Master Stewie."

Marilyn growled, "What have you done with my dad?"

"Oh, I didn't know Brian had a child. Well, long before you were born, I put a mind control device into Brian without him knowing it. How? By injecting it into his head and it's laying there now. And once it is activated, he will follow my every command, just like your friends did."

Count Duckula shouted, "So, pirates and 20 Former Friends of TTC...CAPUTRE THEM! They will make excellent slaves for Don Karnage, but Charles is mine!"

All at once, the pirates, 20 TTC Friends, Brian, Chris, Meg and Rupert began charging towards them. The TTC had no choice but to fight them. Alex II said, "We have to stun them so we can cure them."

"Rika and Renamon, fight Estelle and Bunnie," commanded Countess Duckula. "I'll get Charles."

Then she went off and tackled Charles, as they tumbled to the other side of the island. Once they were alone on the other side of the island, Countess Duckula spin-kicked Charles in the face, sending him on the ground as she jumped on top of him. She was about to bite his neck when Charles held her off. He said, "Whats all this about? Why are you against me?

Countess Duckula roared, "BECAUSE YOU LEFT ME FOR BLAZE, REMEMBER? When Danger Mouse kicked me into a Transgender Machine and his bumbling idiot Penfold turned it on, that machine turned me into a girl and blew up, too. Then, while I was out cold, the building was about to collapse, and both Danger Mouse and Penfold were gone...but you came and rescued me form that building, and before I knew it we were in love. We had a thing going on for only two years, but when you became president you went on to marry Blaze the Cat instead of ME! Now you're going to PAY FOR IT!"

"So, that's what this was all about. Listen, I found two new wives, since Blaze had left me, so I didn't know you were still alive after all these years."

"If you knew I was still alive, then why didn't you go looking for me?"

"Please! Countess Duckula, I'm really sorry. We must give our relationship another chance. If you marry me and become my third wife, I'll never abandon you again."

Countess Duckula paused to think about it. Her ex-boyfriend had just apologized and he wants to give their failed relationship another chance, so what else a female vampire is to do? Finally, she nodded with a smile and said, "...of course, I'll forgive you. You were my one true love, after all. Hey, do you wanna know a secret? Not only do I hate Danger Mouse and Penfold for leaving me behind, but I also highly despise Stewie Griffin and Don Karnage! Which is why I decided to pretend to work for them while secretly infiltrating their hideouts. In return for your promise to never dump me again, I'll help you defeat them."

Charles nodded. "I think we've got a deal. Now, let's go..."


	7. Chapter 6: Betrayal

Chapter 6: Betrayal

Stewie and his team were still attacking the TTC when a blast came behind him. He turned around to see that Charles and Countess Duckula were there, but this time they're working together. He muttered in shock, "What the deuce..."

"Stewie!" shouted Countess Duckula. "I no longer work for you and Don Karnage! From now on, I'm Joining the TTC, and it's time to end this once and for all!"

"GRRRRR! BETRAYED BY A FEMALE VAMPIRE! Chris, Meg, get them!"

Charles shouted, "Time to cure my pals!" Then he transformed into the Sliver Dragon. Meanwhile, Brian was advancing towards Marilyn, about to hurt her. Marilyn pleaded, "Dad! Please don't do this! You must resist Stewie's control!"

Charlie, Chan, and Jasper came in front of Brian. Jasper said, "Cousin, don't do this! This is not you! Besides, you woudn't hurt your daughter, anyway!"

At hearing this, Brian stopped. In his mind, there were two sides of Brian-the Good Brian (which looked like himself, only with angel wings) and one waring dark sunglasses and a black jacket, called Dark Brian (back when Brian was a cop). Good Brian said, "No! I won't harm my daughter! My love won't forgive me if I do!"

"WHO CARES?" growled Dark Brian. "SHE _WILL _BE KILLED! AND MASTER STEWIE WILL RULE THIS WORLD, SO PUT A SOCK IN IT, WIMPY!"

"NO! I'M GOING TO STOP YOU!"

Some of the Sliver Dragon powers entered into Good Brian, and he got more power. With this, He blasted Dark Brian, but that only scared him. Dark Brian roared, "GRRR! You won this one, but mark my words-I will be back soon!" Then he disappeared.

Back in the real world, Brian smiled. He cried, "I will _never _harm my daughter! My love won't forgive me!"

Marilyn smiled happily and ran over to hug him. Hot tears poured out of her eyes as she sobbed, "Daddy! It you!"

"How did you fight Stewie's control?" asked Jasper.

Brian replied, "I was facing my dark side and my good side won, so Stewie's control over me is permanently over." Then he turn to Steiwe and growled, "YOU'RE NOT MY FRIEND, STEWIE! You've been making me hurt my daughter! NOW, SINCE YOU ARE BIGGER AND OLDER, I WON'T HOLD BACK!"

"HA!" scoffed Stewie. "I BEAT YOU ONCE WHEN I WAS A KID, AND I AM GOING TO BEAT YOU AGAIN!"

Brian and Stewie began fighting each other, as the Sliver Dragon purified 20 TTC cops and slaves as they returned to normal and went down. Upon reawakening, Donald muttered groggily, "Where are we? What are we doing here?"

"It's a long story," said Bert. "We'll tell you once we get you guys to safety."

Charles went over to Estelle and Bunnie. He said, "Estelle, Bunnie, can I have a word with the two of you?"

"Sure thing, Sugar Dragon," replied Bunnie. "What is it?"

Estelle said, "Charles, Bunnie and I saw you talking to Countess Duckula. We also understand-if she wants to become your thrid wife and be part of our family, then I have no problem with it at all. Any toon girl who comes your way will be very welcome to join us."

"Same here! It's nice have a female vampire for once, so this way if any other evil vampire tries to face us, she can turn them around."

"Thanks for understanding," said Charles. He went to Countess Duckula and kissed her. He said, "Now you'll will become my third wife, and I hope you won't mind, too."

"Sure, love," replied Conutess Duckula sweetly. "I will become your third wife, and I'll also help Estelle and Bunnie with the kids, as they in turn will help me with our kids, too."

"Thanks."

Suddenly, they heard an angry shout and they turned to see Don Karnage glaring at them. He shouted, "YOU BLASTED TIME TOON COPS! You may have defeated my pirate army and set my slaves free, but you will NEVER be able to beat me! One of these days...I swear, just one of these days...I'll make you all bow down to me!"

"And I'll help him, too," added Stewie.

"I don't think so."

Don and Stewie turned around to see Bert Jr. and Elizabeth, with the rest of the pirates behind them. Don growled, "What the...what is the meaning of this?"

"It's simple," replied Bert Jr. "While you went off to help Stewie fight off my dad and his friends, I convinced the pirate crew you were in charge of to hold a mutiny against you. Since they had admired my strength and endurance during the wrestling match with The Chicken, I was chosen to be their new leader. And plus, I have this..." He smirked and held up Don Karnage's brain-washing gun.

Don gasped, "No! Noooo! Anything but that!"

Bert Jr. shot the gun at Don, and soon the ex-pirate leader was under his control. "Now, as my new slave, your first command will involve feeding yourself to the sharks!"

"Yes, Master," intoned Don Karnage, as he turned to walk into the waters of the sea, never to be seen again. Bert Jr. turned to Stewie and growled, "And as for you..." He proceeded to punch Stewie in the face and once he was down the raccoon began handcuffing him.

"Bert Jr.!" shouted Maggie happily, hugging him. "Thank goodness you're still alive!" Noticing Elizabeth beside him, she asked, "Who's this?"

"I'll explain later. In the meantime, we must get out of this island-the Bermuda Triangle will be closing in any minute!"

The TTC ran back to the boat, and went off of the island to go through the portal. By the time the Bermuda Triangle shut down, the cops were back at Nassau.


	8. Chapter 7: Safe At Last

Chapter 7: Safe At Last

At the Bert Raccoon Hotel in Nassau, the TTC officers got Stewie in handcuffs and took him to Alcatraz Prison. While he was being dragged away, he shouted angrily, "I WILL BE BACK! AND THIS TIME AROUND, YOU'LL BE SORRY!"

"Yeah, right," scoffed Bert. "But something tells me that you won't be around any longer, now that you'll be serving your time-40 Years in prison, to be exact. So there!" He went to his cousin Charles and his new thrid wife Countess Duckula as he smiled to them. "Well, Charles, now that we're all back safe and sound, do you want to have the wedding here or in the US?"

"We'll have it right here in Bermuda," repied Charles. "I think a triple wedding will be fine, since we need to finish Jasper, Chan, Charlie and Marilyn's wedding."

"That's cool."

Bert Jr. then spoke up. He said, "Make that a quadruple wedding...'cause Elizabeth and I are thinking about getting married, too."

Everyone gasped in surprise. Lisa muttered, "You're...not kidding, are you? How did you come upon this idea?"

"It's sort of a long story, Mom," replied Bert Jr. shyly. "At first, I was determined to remain a one-woman man. But when Elizabeth came along, I thought, 'Oh, what the hey' and decided to follow my family and friends' example. Who knew obeying the Multiple Spouse Act could feel this...good? So now, Lady Elizabeth Bedlington will become the next Mrs. Raccoon...my second wife."

"That's fantastic!"

Then a female collie came to them, with a smile on her face. That's when Brian decided tell Marilyn about her mother. He said, "Marilyn, your mom was great, a good lover, making me understand...she also made me feel better, too. She was also responsible for helping me put a stop to my drinking problems. But she died protecting me...I tried to save her in South Africa during a stampede and she died, so she still loves you."

Marilyn hugged her father. She whispered, "Daddy, I know you lost Mom, but you can gain a new one. I need a new mom, since she understands and she's watching us in heaven, too."

The female collie said, "Uh, excuse me, can you tell me where I am?"

"You're in Nassau, Bahamas," replied Brian. "The name's Brian. What's yours?"

"Lassie."

Everyone gasped in shock. Rocky said, "Lassie, the world's favorite dog from the 1957-1996 series? That famous dog?"

"Why, of course, it's me."

"How did you wind up in that Bermuda Triangle?" Brian asked.

Lassie answered, "Back in 2000, I was on a cruise ship shortly after my show was cancelled. Then it went into the Triangle and there I was trapped for all eternity...it was quite lucky you freed me from that, too."

"Well, you _are _a cute female collie."

"Thanks...and you kind of cute as well."

Watching Brian and Lassie holding hands, Bert chuckled and said, "Hoo boy, looks like we're gonna have to make this a quintuple wedding!" He took out his cell phone, dialed a number, and spoke into it, "Hello? Father Changstein-El-Gamal of the First Amalgamated Church? It's me, President Raccoon. Come down here to Bermuda right now-we've got ourselves a HUGE wedding about to get started! Oh, and don't worry, I know one church building around here that can accomodate all of us for this occasion..."


	9. Chapter 8: The Big Wedding

Chapter 8: The Big Wedding

The quintuple wedding began at the Church of Atlantis in Downtown Nassau, Bermuda. It earned its place in the Guiness Book of World Records as the biggest church in the guests watched as Charles, Chan, Charlie, Brian, and Bert Jr. came in tuxedos. Then Countess Duckula, Marilyn, Lassie, Elizabeth, and Jasper all came in bridal gowns with matching high-heel shoes. Once at the altar, each couple started holding hands as Father Changstein-El-Gamal of the First Amalgamated Church began to do the ceremony.

"Charles, Chan, Charlie, Brian, and Bert Jr.," he said. "Will you take these women-and a dog-to be your wedded wives, to live together in the state of matrimony? Will you love them, comfort them, honor and keep them in sickness and in health, and be good to them for all time?"

"We do," the boys said.

He forwarded the same question to the brides. Countess Duckula, Marilyn, Lassie, Elizabeth, and Jasper all replied, "We do."

"Then by the power vested in me, in the authority of the First Amalgamated Church, I now pronounce you all husbands and wives. May the gods of all religions and the spirits of your ancestors bless you through all your days." He intoned in a mixture of Latin and Hebrew, before continuing, "And now you may smash the glass cups and kiss your brides."

Charles, Chan, Charlie, Brian, and Bert Jr. smashed the glass cups with their feet, one at a time, before sharing a lusty kiss with their mates as the guests cheered. After kissing each other long and lovingly, Marilyn gazed up at Charlie and said with a smile, "Let's start the first days of our life together. You and me always...forever..."

After the wedding, the TTC were at the reception Party and they were having fun. Charles was dancing with Countess Duckula, Bunnie, and Estelle, while Chan danced with Jasper, Brian danced with Lassie, Bert Jr. danced with Maggie and Elizabeth, and Charlie danced with Marilyn. Watching the happy occasion unfolding before his eyes, Bert chuckled and said, "Heh, it's lucky we will be free from evil for awhile."

"Yes," replied Bowser. "So long as we also hope no one finds the Tomb of the Dark Smashers."

Charles paused at this. He muttered, "Dark Smashers?"

"It's a long story on that part. When you hosted a 5th Smash Brother Tournament in Weber City on Weber Island, some evil force called the Darkness came, and ruined our Smash tournment. It almost turned us into dark but luckily PowerPaws was there to save the day...and I know their ancestors created clones of us, too. So, let's hope they won't be activated."

"Yeah, we remember," commented Bert Jr. "That was long ago before you came out."

Bert replied, "Good. But for right now, we must stop the worrying and get with the partying!"

Meanwhile, in the Dark Smashers Tomb 10 miles from Baghdad, Iraq, Dark Brian was walking with four hooded men as he found it. He said, "This is it, Dark Jasper...the Dark Smashers Tomb."

Dark Jasper removed his hood. He replied, "Oh, goody! But we need to open it."

"Lucky you got me, since my ancestors used this, and I have the key to it." Then he removed his hood to reveal he was wearing a Dark Smasher symbol headband while he opened the door.

"I know, Lucas Max," replied Dark Brian. Dark Chan Roberts removed his hood, as did Dark Marilyn and Dark Charlie. "Now let's turn it on."

Lucas activated the machine, and in an instant Dark Bowser came to life. He roared, "I AM AWAKE! Ah, Lucas Max, the son of Pandauras Max...I see you've brought your friend along, all of them Dark Versions of the TTC and allies of the Smashers, too."

Dark Brian said, "So, I understand you can turn any Smasher or toon or human to Dark with your specal move. Will you be able to use that?"

"That's right! Now, bring my army to life, and I will take over this world! HA-HA-HA-HA!"


End file.
